


旅行

by axrabbit



Category: Ultraman Gaia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axrabbit/pseuds/axrabbit
Summary: 休学旅行（x）蜜月旅行（√）
Relationships: Takayama Gamu/Fujimiya Hiroya
Kudos: 3





	旅行

在不愿意透露名字的藤宫博也先生的友情帮助下忙完了论文的高山我梦感到一丝清闲，佐藤建议他出去玩玩，放松一下，老是宅着会长蘑菇。  
“好了接下来的泡妹技巧不用说了！”  
我梦制止了欲言又止的佐藤，佐藤顿了顿，拍拍他的肩膀，  
“泡汉也是可以的，升华一下‘单纯’的友谊。”  
“你那什么恶心的眼神——！”  
我梦作势要打，佐藤闪到一边，  
“诶呀我们都懂的毕竟我们是盖亚奥特曼永远的亲友团！”  
一通打闹之后，我梦还真的开始盘算起来。在某一天的夕阳时分，气氛温暖暧昧，橙黄色的颜色侵染了大地，饶是藤宫博也这样的人，暖色的光辉镀在他身上，也被迫变得柔和许多。  
“藤宫……要不我们去旅行吧，公路旅行。”  
我梦向来有话直说，坦率得可爱，藤宫觉得他没有拒绝的理由。  
“你看，一般学校都有休学旅行，我一次都没参加过耶，藤宫也没有参加过吧，去嘛去嘛。”  
好像一只小麻雀叽叽喳喳。  
藤宫博也二十来岁，热衷于穿各种黑色复古款式，配合孤僻的性格很有反派那味，年纪轻轻就愁白了头，虽然最后挑染白褪色了。  
“藤宫……？你这样穿在路上会被人查驾照有没有成年的吧！”  
我梦开车去接藤宫的时候感觉是接自己还在上高中的弟弟，这T恤，这外套，这牛仔裤，原来你还有这种类型的衣服啊，不过仔细想想在炼金之星的时候，某位白大褂里的条纹针织衫男性，也不是不能理解。  
“不是你说‘休学旅行’的吗，你那张脸才更像高中生吧。”  
藤宫挑了挑眉，打开副驾驶座的门。  
从城市进入市郊，周围的景色逐渐变得低矮，充满了自由生长的绿植，一开始还有点新奇，之后就看得人昏昏沉沉眼皮子打架，一切又变得乏味，当进入第二个服务区的时候，藤宫博也睡眼朦胧地问了一句  
“为什么我们不飞过去呢？”  
藤宫晃了晃手腕上的agulender，海洋之光仿佛很赞同这句话似的闪动了一下。  
我梦开的是他爸那辆丰田，作为自驾游的交通工具尚可，我梦瞟了一眼副驾驶上的藤宫，意识他已经很无聊地把那个魔方扭好了不下二十次。  
“我还没坐过XIG FIGHTER呢，有机会带我坐坐EX号，我梦。”  
“这有点得寸进尺了吧，某人可是Aerial Base重点防卫对象呢。顺便下一段路到你开了哦。”  
藤宫坐进驾驶位，重新发动汽车，我梦嚼着几个小时前在路边买的团子，自然地怼到藤宫嘴边，藤宫咬了一口，糯米黏在牙齿上，讲话也变得黏糊糊的，  
“碍着我开车了。”  
“那你别吃了，哼。”  
我梦就着刚刚藤宫咬过的地方，把团子吃掉了，藤宫轻轻地笑了一声，把目光放回到前方的路况。   
太阳西沉，藤宫把车开上沿海公路，空气里参杂着丁点海腥味，我梦盯着车窗外缓缓下降的太阳，不知道藤宫会开去哪里，公路旅行嘛，没有具体的目的地，徒当消遣时间，当太阳落入海平面以下，藤宫博也一脚刹车，把车停在海边的旅店。  
“欸，藤宫你什么时候订的？”  
“在你还在吃团子之前。”  
前台的大美女营业性地冲他们微笑，把房卡给了藤宫。  
“去餐厅，还是海边烧……烤。”  
藤宫冷漠地看着高山我梦掏出花衬衫，试图安利自己也换上，我梦举着一件蓝色的，冲着藤宫博也眨巴眨巴大眼睛，藤宫称之为威力超过光子流线的我梦射线。  
“看，是大海的颜色哦藤宫！”  
海滩烧烤迎来了新人，是一位可爱的少年和……花衬衫恶霸。  
“我梦君，那边那位是你的朋友？看起来好冷酷喔——”  
很快和大家混熟了的我梦被抓到一旁，指指旁边那位和沙雕气息格格不入的高冷男子，  
“没有啦，他只是害羞，大家快去和他玩！”  
藤宫，危。  
“怎么大晚上了还玩水。”  
“有什么关系嘛！”  
然后我梦在众目睽睽下泼藤宫博也一身海水，反应迅速的藤宫抄起一把水枪，我滋，越来越多的人加入这场混战。  
“噗嗤。”  
两个人披着一条浴巾并排坐着，刚刚认识的朋友冲他们挥挥手打招呼，时间有点晚，海风吹到身上凉飕飕的，我梦不由得和藤宫紧紧挨在一起，拢了拢浴巾。  
“回去吧，小心感冒。”  
我梦湿漉漉的一颗脑袋靠在藤宫颈窝，盯着藤宫立体的侧脸，毋庸置疑是极好看的，眼睛里倒映着海面上破碎的月影，突然就想亲亲那张薄薄的嘴唇，是藤宫先凑过来的，他伸手揽住我梦的腰，先蹂躏了会饱满的嘴唇，有一些海水的咸味，然后撬开牙关，仔细舔过齿列，我梦反应过来，主动地含住藤宫的舌尖，吻得难舍难分，互相交换涎水，我梦抚摸着紧贴着的那具健康的身体，掌心下已经干燥了的皮肤热度逐渐上升，有种想要全部拆吃入腹的欲望，作为人类，想干自己喜欢的人不是很正常吗。  
“快回去吧。”  
我梦抹了一把嘴角的涎水，声音比平时低沉一些，满眼都写着“我想吃你”，藤宫倒是不介意谁上谁下，既然小男朋友今天想上他，他就躺着呗。  
“一起洗澡？”  
我梦问了句，藤宫便大摇大摆地走进浴室，随手拨开热水器的开关，雾气一下子充满整个空间，热水打湿了藤宫全身，水滴顺着姣好的身体滑落，画面怪唯美的，我梦下意识地吞了口口水，结果被藤宫掐着脸颊，吻上来之前说得那句话是  
“这么着急吗？我梦。”  
言中之意很明显，也不知道是谁先打开浴室门，把别人按着一通乱亲，我梦艰难地扒掉藤宫的一身湿衣服，藤宫细密的睫毛上粘了水珠，凑的很近，直直盯着我梦的眼睛，舔了舔我梦的眼皮  
“藤宫……!”  
藤宫又捏住我梦的脸，制止了他的发言  
“你想干什么，我梦？”  
这个表情真的十足色气，藤宫博也真是个该死的好看男人，当他展现欲望的时候，没有人不为此心动，某种意义上这个男人的魅力男女通吃，但是这一面只有我能看见，关于这点我梦表示很满足。  
“我想操你——你就想听我说这个？藤宫你好怪哦。”  
“这不是挺好的吗，又不是没有上过床，这是很值得庆祝的第一次我梦把我上了，不戴套也可以哦。”  
藤宫用手指卷了卷我梦耳边的头发，笑得蜜汁欠扁，我梦拉过藤宫的手，把沐浴露挤上去，撇撇嘴，  
“呐，自己洗去！”  
“不嘛，我可是把身心都交给你了。”  
高山我梦的脸一瞬间爆红，不知道对面这个男人去哪学会了撒娇，但是很有效。  
其实就是和你学的啊。  
在浴室里磨蹭了好久终于把两人都弄干净了的我梦松了一口气，藤宫很自觉地躺在大床中间，精瘦的身材就像猎豹，瘦削但爆发力十足，可以撕裂比自己体型还大的猎物。  
“痛的话就和我说哦？虽然你很能忍。”  
我梦掰开那双可以踢裂怪兽的长腿，亲了亲藤宫的嘴唇，手指温柔地探入后穴，藤宫干脆撑起身子捞过我梦的头，怜爱地亲上去，可惜我梦不太有余裕和他接吻，手指堪堪探进一个指节，藤宫便往脖子上啃，留下一连串痕迹，我梦非常有科研精神地把穴道每一道褶皱仔仔细细抹上润滑剂，不知道地还以为给轴承上油呢，藤宫把下巴搭在我梦背上，用气声跟他说  
“可以再粗暴一点哦？”  
“你再这样子变成什么样我不管了哦！”  
我梦有点恼火，但是藤宫确实很热情地接纳了他，几根手指被温温柔柔地包裹着，黏膜温暖又柔软，丝毫没有意识到自己温吞地开发已经把别人玩弄得湿湿软软的了，指尖划着圈按揉那块腺体，还问他疼不疼，藤宫觉得他要忍耐不了了。  
“可以了，快进来，我梦。”  
我梦可以感受到藤宫的每一次喘气，身体的起伏，大腿夹着他的腰，在轻轻地颤抖。  
“好——”  
藤宫扶着我梦的肩膀，稍稍直起腰，直接把刚进入一个头部的性器坐到底，不然不知道还要等多久才能被深深地捅到里面，藤宫舔了舔嘴角，开始自己动起来，让性器碾过腺体。  
“搞得好像我很不行似的。”  
我梦把藤宫按回床上，把腿架在自己肩膀，穴肉很热情地绞紧了他，和被插入不同，作为插入方更能满足占有欲，我梦掐着藤宫的大腿根——那里几乎只有肌肉和骨头，藤宫侧着头望着他，头发散乱地盖着脸，因为只随意擦拭了一下还淌着水，漂亮是真的漂亮，我对象真好看，我梦这么想，汗水从鼻尖滴落，滴到藤宫的胸肌中间，剧烈的动作使得那滴汗顺着肌肉的纹理滑到床单，我梦自作主张地扣住藤宫的手，十指相握，藤宫博也饱含情欲的朦胧眼神看得我梦肾上激素飙升。  
我变得好硬，真的……太劲了。我梦快要无法思考了。  
藤宫觉得我梦有点过于激动了，该怎么说，他顶得太深太用力了，几乎把他的大腿压到胸前，XIG对我梦的训练还不赖嘛，藤宫用脚后跟撩拨了一下我梦的背，同时受到一记深顶，又硬又热的性器狠狠碾过肠肉，撞在腺体上，加上是我梦在我里面的认知，从尾椎骨到整个下腹都酥酥麻麻的跟过电一般，内里一阵痉挛，浑身力气被抽走了似的全身瘫软。  
我梦把用过的安全套丢进垃圾桶，拱了拱躺床上休息的藤宫，  
“藤宫，我觉得还可以再来几次。”  
“……”  
第二天早上沙滩上的水友（一起玩水的朋友）都知道他俩关系不一般了，我梦还傻乎乎地穿着个裤衩子到处跑，藤宫墨镜一戴，扣子系好，端着一杯西瓜汁坐在太阳伞底下，我梦看着同伴欲言又止的表情，终于忍不住问了，对方指指我梦的脖子说道  
“我说你对象也真是的，就让你这么跑出来。”  
我梦对着手机照了一下，发现脖子上大咧咧几个红印，一看就是藤宫啃的，顿时不好意思起来。  
“藤宫博也啊啊啊啊你为什么不和我说！！！！！！！！”


End file.
